Sempre te amarei
by La Rouge
Summary: Para fugir de um amor que achava que era não correspondido, Jyou Kido tenta viajar para um hospital fora do Japão. Mas na hora da partida ele descobre que mesmo fugindo nunca irá conseguir esquecer-se do seu verdadeiro amor...(Mishiro-Jyoumi)


**_Notas iniciais: _**Quando escrevi isto, pensava que talvez fosse o final perfeito para um fanfic que eu criasse. Mas ás vezes, acontecem coisas engraçadas, e eu reparei que isto não era o final para  um fanfic, e sim o próprio fanfic. 

Toda esta história tem um significado especial para mim, e eu não queria publicá-la no Fanfiction.Net, mas uma querida amiga incentivou-me muito a fazê-lo e eu não quis desiludi-la. 

Espero que este curto fanfic - ou deveria dizer songfic ? - seja do vosso agrado, e que não o achem muito maçador :). Boa leitura!

****

**_***_**

**__**

**_Sempre te amarei_**

A hora da partida parecia-lhe cada vez mais próxima. Sentia-se inquieto, quase ansioso por partir, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma saudade dolorosa ia marcando cada pedaço do seu coração, fazendo-o sentir-se nostálgico. Mas agora, sabia que não havia nada mais a fazer; não adiantava alterar mais a hora da partida, pois o seu sonho acabara por ruir como um baralho de cartas: Mimi iria casar-se, sim...mas não com ele. Muito pelo contrário! O escolhido fora Koushiro, um dos seus melhores amigos...um ruivo bastante inteligente que adorava trabalhar com computadores. 

Mimi...oh!, como lhe custava ouvir o nome dela e saber que não mais o ia dizer! Como custava despedir-se dela, e dos seus belos olhos da cor do mel! Infelizmente, ele sempre soubera que o coração dela não lhe pertencia, e que ambos seriam sempre apenas amigos. Mas o seu coração não podia evitar sobressaltar-se com a doce voz dela, ou com a visão dos seus belos cabelos. Ninguém tem culpa de amar...e ele também não tinha culpa de amar Tachikawa, mesmo sabendo que jamais seria retribuído nesse seu amor. 

- Desculpe, Senhor – disse um criado, entrando no quartinho que ele ocupava – Deseja partir já?

- Desejo, sim...- murmurou em voz baixa, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça. 

Lançou um último olhar ao espelho em cima da cómoda, e pegou nas malas arrumadas durante a véspera. Depois, sem qualquer hesitação, desceu as escadas que o levavam até ao pátio, e preparou-se para entrar no enorme carro negro que o esperara. A sua missão naquela casa terminara. 

- Eh, Jyou! Espera! Espera um momento, por favor...- implorou uma voz de mulher nas suas costas. 

Voltou-se para a ver (talvez pela última vez!) e não pôde evitar que um leve rubor lhe cobrisse as faces. Era realmente impressionante o que a visão dela lhe podia fazer. 

- Oh, Jyou! Porque não nos avisaste de que ias partir tão cedo? Eu e o Izzy queríamos tanto despedir-nos de ti...

O homem de cabelos azuis reparou então que Izzy os observava através de uma das janelas da casa, e naquele momento, sentiu uma raiva miudinha pelo ruivo, que ficaria com a única mulher que ele amara....O destino era realmente cruel!

Subitamente, uma música vinda do rádio do carro impôs-se no pátio, fazendo-o sorrir por aquilo que tinha em comum com aquilo que estava a viver no momento...

**_If I should stay_**__

_Se eu decidisse ficar_

**_I would only be in your way_**__

_Ficaria apenas no teu caminho_

**_So I'll go, but I know_**__

_Então irei, mas sei_

**_I'll think of you in every step of the way_**__

_Que pensarei em ti a cada passo do caminho_

**_And I will always love you_**

_E eu sempre te amarei_

- Jyou? Estou á espera de uma resposta...A sério, porque não ficas um pouco mais? O hospital pode esperar...e pensa em nós, que quase nunca mais te iremos ver!

- Agora, já não preciso de ficar, Mimi. Eu seria apenas um estorvo para vocês os dois. E depois...bem, o meu lugar não é aqui, entre vocês, e sim num grande hospital, salvando vidas. Todos temos de escolher os nossos destinos, Mimi...

- Talvez sim...mas não te esqueças nuncas de que tens aqui uma amiga para toda a vida.- disse-lhe ela afectuosamente. 

**_Bitter sweet memories_**

_Amargas e doces recordações****_

**_That is all I'm taking with me_**

_É tudo o que estou levando comigo_

**_So goodbye, please don't cry_**

_Então adeus, por favor não chore_

**_We both know I'm not that you need_**

_Ambos sabemos que eu não sou o que precisas****_

**_And I will always love you_**

_E eu sempre te amarei_

- Bem, acho que já está a ficar muito tarde. Tenho de partir...-comentou o jovem médico, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Detesto despedidas, Jyou...não podes só atrasar um pouquinho essa viagem?

- Infelizmente, não...acho que já esperei tempo demais. Tenho que ir... - repetiu Jyou, fazendo um gesto em direcção ao carro. 

- Oh, por favor! Não podes partir assim! Nem ao menos te despediste dos outros...e eu não quero que te vás embora! 

Kido olhou-a, surpreendido. Nunca havia visto Mimi tão preocupada com alguém...e agora, começava a pensar que fazia mal em partir, sem nunca mais a ver....

**_I hope life treats you kind_**

_Eu espero que a vida te trate com delicadeza****_

**_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_**

_E eu espero que tenhas tudo com que sempre sonhaste****_

**_And I wish you joy and hapiness_**

_E eu desejo-te alegria e felicidade****_

**_But all above this I wish you love..._**

_Mas acima de tudo, desejo-te amor..._

- Enfim, vamo-nos despedir de uma vez por todas...-sorriu o jovem de óculos - Izzy ficaria muito preocupado se continuássemos a falar toda a manhã, não achas? Já agora, creio que não havia ainda dito que desejo as maiores felicidades para o teu casamento...então....felicidades, Mimi! 

- Obrigada, Jyou. Também te desejo as maiores felicidades para o teu emprego...mas sei que tudo irá correr bem, pois és um excelente médico. O melhor do mundo!

Depois de ela terminar de falar, permaneceram ambos estupidamente em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem suficiente para dizer um último adeus...

Koushiro sorria, observando-os através da janela. Uma criada, talvez a cozinheira, esperava que ele partisse para perguntar algo a Mimi. E o motorista permanecia sentado no carro, imóvel na sua farda preta.

E quanto a ele? Sim, ele! Afinal, ainda era Jyou Kido! Mas sentia-se um completo idiota, tentando esquecer a mulher que amava através de uma partida precipitada para Inglaterra. Era um zero, um medricas! Se ele fosse Tai, ou mesmo Davis, decerto que teria coragem suficiente para enfrentar a situação...mas assim, sentia-se uma estátua das mais feias de todo o Mundo. Não se mexia, não pensava, não falava....se conseguisse dizer-lhe que a amava, que enorme peso lhe saíria de cima dos ombros. Mas não conseguia! 

De súbito, sentiu que os olhos cor de mel dela lhe estavam a magoar. Oh, Deus! Não conseguia resistir-lhe...e para quê tentar? Amava-a, e embora tivesse a certeza de não ser correspondido, tinha o direito de lhe dizer que a amava. Sentindo que não conseguia mais suportat aquela dolorosa sensação, pousou a mala de viagem no chão e tocou suavemente com os seus lábios nos de Tachikawa.

Há quanto tempo ele esperava por aquilo! Aquele beijo inesperado tinha para ele o sabor de algo novo e desconhecido...e, pela primeira vez, sentia que era ela que não podia resistir-lhe. 

**_And I will always love you_**

_E eu sempre te amarei****_

**_Will always love you_**

_Sempre te amarei****_

**_I will always love you_**

_Eu sempre te amarei****_

**_Love you..._**

_Te amarei_

Pronto, tudo terminara. Agora sim, poderia sair do Japão sem problemas...tornara-a sua por breves instantes, beijara-a...era tudo o que sempre tinha querido. 

Com uma voz que não era a sua, despediu-se finalmente, ignorando os gritos de um Koushiro exaltado e a cara surpresa dela:

- Adeus Mimi...amo-te, sabias?

Sentindo-se uma personagem de livro, entrou no carro e partiu para uma vida em que tentaria esquecê-la...rumo á Inglaterra, onde não mais a veria.

***

_A bela mulher manteve-se no pátio, parada, até que sentiu Koushiro atrás de si._

_- Mimi? Sentes-te bem, querida? Esse Jyou foi um idiota, um parvo! Como é que teve coragem de te beijar?! É doido, totalmente louco! Eu vou..._

_- Nõa é preciso ficares assim, Izzy-Kun. Jyou não é nenhum monstro, sabes? É nosso amigo. _

_O ruivo permaneceu pensativo por instantes, até que lhe agarrou a mão delicada com mais força do que o habitual._

_- Mimi...tu amas-lo?_

_A pergunta ecoou pelo pátio e um primeiro raio de Sol apareceu no céu. Tachikawa olhou o carro negro reluzente que já desaparecia no horizonte. Finalmente respondeu, numa voz tremida e que não era a sua...._

_- Talvez, Koushiro. Talvez..._

**_.Owari. _**

****

****

****

**_***_**

****

****

****

**_Notas da autora : _**Bem...espero que este fanfic não vos tenha aborrecido. Este é o primeiro fanfic que eu publico no Fanfiction.Net, e queria agradecer á minha amiga Ana Rita (Violet-Tomoyo), porque sem ela eu nunca teria tido coragem para o fazer. 

Sei que este não é exactamente o tipo de fanfics mais apreciado no Fanfiction.Net, e duvido mesmo muito que alguém o tenha lido, mas acho que o mais importante é que eu o escrevi e publiquei. Não há muitos fanfics em português de Digimon, apesar dos que existem serem bons, mas eu espero que esta situação se altere em breve. 

Desculpem pelas notas de tamanho gigante, mas eu tinha mesmo de dizer tudo isto. Se alguém leu o fanfic até ao fim, eu agraecia que me deixasse um comentário - para isso, carreguem no botão aí abaixo que diz review. Não me importo que os comentários sejam críticas, pois acho que cada um tem o direito de gostar ou não gostar do que eu escrevo. Mas espero do fundo do coração que a crítica feita seja construtiva, está bem? 

Ai, ai, já escrevi demais!  Tenho mesmo de ficar por aqui. Agradeço á Ana Rita que me ajudou e incentivou a publicar este fanfic e a todos aqueles que lerem...fico muito contente com isso. 

Atte. :)

La Rouge****__


End file.
